Them
by Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors
Summary: Scar has survived - and he has marked Lex as one of his own kind. But, if she is one of them, she must follow her Clan. She is no longer a member of the human race. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. SCARxLEX. AVP ALTERNATE ENDING.


**Hello, dear readers. To those of you who are Bound to Him fans, please no that I have no intention of abandoning that story. However, due to recent plagiarism issues and a lack of inspiration, I am taking a small break. But I couldn't NOT write this. Not after watching AVP today. I was just too inspired. I had to write a Scar &amp; Lex fic at some point, didn't I? Please just know that Bound to Him has not been abandoned. I'm not even going to call it a hiatus. I hope you'll all forgive me for taking a little detour and starting this fic. Thank you! Enjoy :)**

* * *

\- One -

* * *

The snow fell at a deceptively slow pace, so graceful compared to the chaos surrounding them.

Lex attempted to ignore the trembling of her hands. At her feet, the snow was stained with impossibly bright, chartreuse blood, as well as completely melted away in some places by the acid of that massive monster's fluids. The groan of the water tower as it had teetered and then tipped over the edge of the surface still rung in her ears, along with memories of the creature's horrible, high-pitched shrieks as it went down with it.

Her muscles strained and ached, her heart still pounding with exertion and fear. It wouldn't be long before her arms went numb from the freezing cold, but her coat had been destroyed by the acid.

Releasing a shaky breath, Lex turned slowly to face the Hunter behind her.

He was busy evaluating a deep wound in his arm, emitting dark and presumably frustrated clicks as he tended to it with a salve that had hung from his belt. She had no certainty that he could understand her, but considering Sebastian's translations of the hieroglyphics, it was likely his kind had been dealing with Earth's languages for centuries.

_Sebastian..._

She suppressed a sob, turning back away for a moment to wipe her eyes and collect herself. But when she finally spoke, there was still a notable tremble to her voice.

"Is it over?"

She glanced back at the Hunter. He had paused in his work, lifting his head to acknowledge her. That neon green blood seeped from between those sharp looking mandibles, as well as from one of his dark eyes. He clicked contemplatively at her, then slowly dipped his head.

So he did understand her.

She released a heavy sigh of relief, for the first time allowing her shoulders to fall - allowing her muscles to relax and her senses to dull. Theoretically, it could've been an incredibly unintelligent move to let her guard down, considering she had no idea whether this Hunter would now deem her expendable or not. But she had no more strength left.

Shivering immensely at this point, Lex wrapped her arms around herself and tucked her chin into her chest. She considered her options, of which there were almost none.

She could attempt to navigate the ship home by herself, with no knowledge of its workings, or she could wait here and hope to be rescued. The latter wasn't much of an option at all, seeing as she would most likely freeze or starve to death before anyone back home thought to send out a search party.

A heavy footstep disturbed the silence, and her head whipped to the side, finding the Hunter only inches away, towering over her with an expectant expression on his fierce, alien face. He clicked and snarled at her, cocking his head to the side and admiring his handiwork upon her cheek.

The marks he had created with the acid hardly stung now, but the pain at the time had been excruciating.

Unconsciously, she reached a hand up and brushed the scars with the tips of her fingers. The gashes were shallow, but obviously permanent, and very sensitive to the touch.

The Hunter clicked in what seemed to be approval, long dreadlocks swaying. But when a large fleck of snow landed on his skin, he snarled in fury and swiftly swiped it away.

And she noticed that he, too, seemed to be shivering - if only slightly.

Perhaps they were both doomed to freeze to death here. Lex knew that she would succumb first, obviously the weaker species.

At this point, the ship was her best option.

She opened her mouth to tell the Hunter, only to suddenly jump and wince at the abruptly blinding light coming from all angles.

The Hunter did not appear surprised.

Lex whipped around, throwing a hand in front of her eyes as the enormous shape came into focus ahead.

It looked like a city.

That was the best she could describe it. A city with millions of lights, vast and somehow levitating. But when the source of the brightest light shifted, and a metal ramp slowly descended, it became clear what it was that she was looking at.

It was a ship.

Of course, she had known all along that these Hunters were not from her world. That they had come to discover Earth, and therefore they had to have some way of moving about the galaxy.

But she had pictured a UFO, at best. Some sort of small, flying saucer.

And this was no flying saucer.

With wide eyes and a gaping mouth, she remained frozen as several silhouettes marched down the ramp towards them, still flooded with light and impossible to make out. But they were large, like the Hunter beside her, and the dreadlocks were visible, swaying in the brightness.

And it was some strange inner instinct that possessed her to take a step behind the Hunter.

She had seen others of his kind in the pyramid, and it had been obvious that they were not all as forgiving as he was. She could still feel the pain in her stomach where she had been kicked by one of them. And it was clear that that Hunter had had every intention of killing her.

As the creatures came to a stop in front of them, their faces at last came into view. They were all unmasked, and each quite a bit more frightening, it seemed, than the Hunter she was familiar with. The one in the center, the tallest and most adorned one - covered in dressings and small animal skulls - had thousands of sharp, thorny spikes protruding from his face, and his large spear made her makeshift weapon appear quite tame.

The Hunter she hid behind suddenly spoke, his growls and clicks startling her as he conversed with his kind.

She prayed he was convincing them not to kill her, but a part of her wondered if she could really expect that of him.

This species' war with those creatures was far out of her control - something she knew very little about. And while she was horrified by the prospect of being executed, she had to at least understand their rationale.

After all, it had been her group that had disturbed their Hunt. Her people who had stolen their weapons, which could very well be the reason that this Hunter had lost his comrades.

They, and by extension, _she_, had put them at a great disadvantage.

Mercy may not have been in the cards.

Silently waiting for the decision of her fate, and surprisingly calm, she rubbed at the marks on her cheek once more. The Hunter in the center witnessed the movement, however, and his glowing yellow eyes suddenly trained on her.

Lex dropped her hand immediately.

A tense silence followed, disturbed only by the loud footfalls of the leading Hunter as it approached her. She dared not move an inch.

"_Pyode amedha..." _he growled, his voice like sharp gravel.

The Hunter beside her spoke up again, and his tone was tempered in such a way that he seemed to be respectfully contradicting his leader. "_N'yaka-de...sa yin Yeyinde." _

The leader's eyes snapped to him.

The Hunter continued, speaking for quite some time, his voice remaining very low and gentle. Clearly, this was his superior. For the first time since she had met him, he seemed humbled.

When he had said his piece, the leader turned back to her, cocking his head to the side. He clicked and snarled, looking her up and down. And then his attention returned to those marks once more.

Lex watched his eyes relax slightly, and she was suddenly very grateful for the Hunter's scarring. She had a disturbing sense that it was the only thing keeping her alive right now.

There was yet another long silence, and Lex forced herself to keep eye contact with the leader, as unnerving as it was.

The Hunter added one last word for his leader's consideration. "_Sain'ja."_

The leader clicked and growled some more, sizing Lex up. "_Ki'sei." _he said at last, and then he abruptly turned on his heel, dreadlocks fanning out as he began to ascend the ramp once more.

From the looks of it, that was all.

Was he letting her go?

Lex's heart quickened and she found herself massaging Sebastian's bottle caps at her neck. Maybe they really were lucky.

But that was when her Hunter turned, moving to stand in front of her as all the other creatures followed their leader back to the ship.

He turned his arm over, pressing something into one of his many keypads. And she didn't even have a chance to assume that it might've been another bomb when she heard her own voice playing back to her.

"_Come on. We have to go."_

He must've recorded it, back when she had first been with her group in the pyramid. Had the Hunter been watching them that long?

Of course he had.

It took a few seconds, though, for the words to sink in.

Her eyes widened. "You...you're asking me to come with you?"

He emitted a low, dark clicking sound, slowly shaking his head.

Lex sucked in a sharp breath, wanting more than anything to take a step back in this moment. But she knew that she shouldn't. "You're _telling_ me to come with you..."

Appraising clicks followed her response, and she gasped when he suddenly reached out, tracing one clawed finger lightly over the marks on her cheek.

And then he began to press on his keypad once more, sorting through recording sounds, it seemed. He played two words for her first, and with a painful twinge in her gut, she recognized the voice to be Sebastian's.

"_One of-"_

The Hunter cut him off, and sorted through more sounds, then playing the final word using Weyland's voice.

"_Us."_

Lex swallowed thickly.

_One of us._

...

One of them.

* * *

Translations:

"_Pyode amedha..." - Soft meat / Human_

"_N'yaka-de...sa yin Yeyinde." - Master...she is a Brave One.  
_

"_Sain'ja." - Warrior  
_

"_Ki'sei." - I understand  
_


End file.
